You're Too Apologetic
by l L u c h i a l
Summary: Sasuke comes home tired from his missions and yells at Naruto. He later realizes what he did. My first fanfic EVER! Third chappie up! Lemon! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna!!! I'm sooo excited cuz this is my first story ever!! I don't wanna hold you off any longer! Go ahead!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked up to the door of his house. He was completely torn up. He had just come back from two missions. The first one wasn't so bad. It was just delivering two scrolls to the Village hidden in the Mist. But apparently the Hokage wasn't done with him when he came back from his first mission and immediately sent him on another giving him no time to rest. This time it was an escort. It was an S-Ranked Mission so needless to say there were going to be ambushes left and right. Sometimes Tsunade would get on his nerves.

"One of the days," Sasuke mused to himself. At least he could come home to his boyfriend, Naruto. He had been living with the blonde for three years. Of course they had their disagreements but he loved the kistune dearly.

Sasuke opened the door to his house to find Naruto in the kitchen pondering about something. He turned his gaze to Sasuke and smiled brightly. He ran over and wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's, kissing him passionately.

"Hey Sasuke," the blonde pulled back and smiled up at him. "I missed you today."

"Yea…" It's not that Sasuke didn't care about his kitsune; he was just _so tired_. He couldn't even stand up straight!

"So Sasuke how was your mission today?" Naruto questioned.

"I had two." Sasuke responded with almost no emotion in his voice. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Wow that's rough. Anyways I was wondering what you wanted to eat for dinner tonight. I was gonna make ramen but I know how picky you can be so I just waited 'til you got home."

"I don't care." Sasuke didn't really care about what to eat. He just wanted to relax. He knew that Tsunade would have him on harsher missions tomorrow so he had to rest. But with Naruto not even giving him time to breathe between each sentence, he was getting nowhere.

Naruto pouted at Sasuke's response. "Well you're no help."

Sasuke mentally growled. '_Of course I wouldn't be of any help! I just came home from work and you don't even let me relax!' _Sasuke tried to calm down but it wasn't going as planned.

"Whatever. Well, do you want me to order something or would you rather eat something homemade? Sasuke? Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's head was about to explode. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up, Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto stiffened. He stared at Sasuke, eyes wide. "Sasuke?"

"I come home and you drown me with all these fucking questions! Don't you realize that I'm exhausted! I had two missions today. TWO! Gods, Naruto you just annoy me sometimes!" And with that, Sasuke stormed upstairs and slammed their bedroom door causing Naruto to flinch.

Naruto stood in the same spot; staring at the stairs. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

WAH! I know! Sasuke's such a jerk!!! Anywayz please R & R and tell me if I should continue or not cuz I made more chapters. I just don't wanna rush it. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know it's been like 3 hours since I updated but I just got bored a people aske me to continue so what the hell! Here's chapter 2!

Oh and Jingy5, Usuratonkachi means total moron. Sasuke calles Naruto that a lot in the series. And dobe means deadlast. And Naruto is a ninja too! Yay!

Also in this chapter you'll find out why I called it 'You're So Apologetic'. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did...let's just say Naruto would be limping a lot more.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the shower letting the hot water hit his aching muscles. It felt good to have the warm water calm his body. He still couldn't believe that he was held off of this. Naruto got just what he deserved for getting in his way. A good yell. Yell? Sasuke finally noticed what he did.

"Fuck…" Sasuke banged his head on the shower wall. He had just shouted at his beautiful blond, his precious kitsune, the one he loved.

Sasuke sighed, "What have I done…"

Sasuke quietly walked down the stairs. He peeked in the kitchen and found the blond sitting at the table resting his head in his hand. His other hand was holding a pair of chopsticks stirring a cup of ramen. He wasn't even eating it. He was just staring into space with sadness in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed heavily and walked up to Naruto who noticed Sasuke and quickly stood up. Sasuke took a deep breath,"Naruto I-"

"Sasuke I'm sorry!" Naruto cut him off short.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

"I didn't even give you a chance to relax when you came home. I just pressured you even more. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry!" Naruto stared up at Sasuke hoping he would forgive him.

Sasuke hung his head; his bangs shading his eyes. The blond stared at him worriedly. Was he really this angry with him? Was Sasuke…going to leave him?

"Sasuke I really am sorry!" Tears were beginning to gather in Naruto's eyes. "I was foolish! Please….please don't leave me!"

Sasuke's head snapped up. He grabbed the kitsune's wrist and pulled him into his chest; wrapping his arms around his shivering body. He rested his chin in Naruto's golden locks.

"Sasuke?" Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's chest allowing him to see his boyfriend's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "Why are you apologizing?"

Tears were now flowing down the blonds' cheeks. "Because you were angry with me, Sasuke. When you first asked me to live with you, my only goal in life was to make you happy. Nothing else mattered to me. I just wanted to please you and I couldn't!" Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's shirt. "I know I don't deserve you, Sasuke, but please don't leave me! I…I don't know what I would do without you! I-"

"Shhh…" Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's. "Naruto, what makes you think you don't deserve me. I was the one who yelled at you. I'm the one who should be apologizing, dobe."

"But Sasu-" Sasuke pressed a finger to Naruto's lips and smiled.

"If anyone doesn't deserve someone here, it's me. I should have never yelled at you Naruto. There are no excuses." Sasuke's gripped tightened on his angel. "I'm so sorry Naruto. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Of course I will Sasuke." Naruto kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Naruto smiled up at him. "I only live to please you Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "I know. So do I." Sasuke smirked and pulled away from the blond. "But if you _really_ want to please me, there's something _else_ you can do…"

"What?" Naruto desperately asked not getting the perverted look in Sasuke's eyes. He'd do anything for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirk widened, '_I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, my innocent little kitsune._'

* * *

Yay! They made up! This story isn't done yet! The nxt chapter will be a LEMON! gasp Well they do say that make up sex is the best part about getting into an arguement! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 4

I'm pant finally pantdone. It took me hours to type this! Just read. falls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I'm too tired to say something funny.

* * *

"If anyone doesn't deserve someone here, it's me. I should have never yelled at you Naruto. There are no excuses." Sasuke's gripped tightened on his angel. "I'm so sorry Naruto. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Of course I will Sasuke." Naruto kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Naruto smiled up at him. "I only live to please you Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "I know. So do I." Sasuke smirked and pulled away from the blond. "But if you _really_ want to please me, there's something _else_ you can do…"

"What?" Naruto desperately asked not getting the perverted look in Sasuke's eyes. He'd do anything for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirk widened, '_I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight, my innocent little kitsune._'

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonds' waist. His hot breath covered Naruto's ears causing him to shiver and moan. "Ah…"

"If you really want to please me…" One of Sasuke's hands reached down squeezing Naruto's tight little ass.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shoulders tightened.

"Then come with me to the bedroom," Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened; a blush darkened his face. Sasuke smirked at the sight. '_He's so adorable when he blushes. It just makes me want to fuck him._' Sasuke pushed his hips towards Naruto causing the blond to gasp as he felt the Uchiha's hard-on against his thigh. "O-okay," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke smiled down at his beloved, "I love you, Naruto." Naruto returned Sasuke's smile, "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him passionately. He bit Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance which he shyly granted. Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue in the blonds' mouth, tasting every section of it. The brunette couldn't get enough of the kitsune's mouth. Every section of Naruto's mouth had a sweet yet spicy taste to it. It was so addicting like a drug. Moans and mewls began to escape the blonds' throat.

Sasuke inwardly growled, '_Gods, it's taking everything I have not to rip his clothes off and fuck him right him on the table._' Sasuke thought for a minute. '_Actually, that's not a bad idea…_'

Sasuke pushed Naruto back, placing him in a sitting position on the table. Sasuke started to suck and lick his way down; leaving marks as he went. He quickly removed the shirt standing between him and his lover and started to suck on his now hard nipples causing Naruto to shudder.

"Sasu..ke…Ah…more please." Naruto begged, arching his back to meet the raven's cool touch. What Sasuke was doing felt _so_ good. "D-don't stop." He threw his arms around Sasuke's neck

Sasuke felt himself get harder. Naruto's begging was so fucking hot! He felt like cumming right on the spot. Sasuke pulled away leaving a panting and confused Naruto.

"Sasuke?' Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style causing him to blush, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Bedroom. Now." Sasuke's voice held only one emotion. Lust. Lust for gorgeous man in his arms. Naruto stretched his neck and clamped his lips over his boyfriend's; never breaking contact as Sasuke made it up the stairs to their room.

Sasuke kicked the door open forcefully wanting to ravish his kitsune. The raven threw the blond on the bed taking a moment to look at him; drinking in his desire for the other. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto looked orgasmic! His bare chest heaved up and down in a pattern. His lips slightly parted and his ocean blue eyes half lidded, clouded with lust. Naruto smirked, "So are you gonna do something or just stand there drooling."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and smirked back. "Oh, I'm gonna do _someone_, alright. And that someone is going to be uke."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not gonna be uke!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke lowered himself between the blonds' legs and forcefully grabbed his clothed erection.

"Ahh!" Naruto tilted his head back, screaming in pure pleasure.

In one swift motion, Sasuke removed Naruto's pants and boxers leaving him naked on the bed. Naruto noticed he was nude and quickly wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to shield himself from Sasuke's wandering eyes. Naruto turned his head, blushing. Sasuke saw and removed Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke-" He was interrupted by a love filled kiss from his lover. Sasuke pulled away first and looked into the kitsune's eyes, smiling. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Naruto also smiled and nodded.

Sasuke turned Naruto on his side and lifted his top leg over his shoulder. He reached one hand and grabbed Naruto's member, rubbing his thumb over the slit. While his other hand was teasing Naruto's entrance, sticking the tip of his finger in and out repeating the process.

Naruto couldn't think straight. He felt light headed and dizzy. He had never been uke before (or seme for that matter). So he didn't know what would feel better to him. But right now being uke didn't sound so bad.

"So Naruto," Sasuke smirked, "You're saying you_ don't_ want to be uke?" Sasuke started to push his finger deeper. "You don't want to have my big hard cock inside of you. Hitting your prostate like this," Sasuke violently pushed his finger on Naruto's prostate making him see stars.

'S-SASUKE!" Naruto covered his mouth with his hands trying to silence his moans.

"Aww don't do that Naruto," Sasuke teased. "I want to hear you scream." Sasuke pushed a second finger in.

"Ah!" Naruto still tried his best to stay quiet.

"Well Naruto?" Sasuke added a third finger beginning to stretch his entrance. Sasuke already knew that Naruto was going to be uke. He just liked teasing him.

Naruto slowly moved his hands down. "I w-want you…"

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke pushed the blonds' prostate once more reminding him of his reward to be uke. "Tell me what you want_ inside_ of you."

Naruto blushed deeply, "I want y-your ah!..big c-cock inside of m-me. Please Sasuke. I w-want it bad."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto's begging was beautiful. He couldn't control himself much longer. He pulled out his fingers and let go of the blonds' legs placing him on his back leaving Naruto confused.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sat up on his back to see Sasuke stripping before him. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke's body was gorgeous. His porcelain chest looked like it was chiseled by the Gods. His legs were long and slender, reaching up to the perfect height. But what really caught Naruto's eye was Sasuke's member. It was huge! Naruto blushed darkly. Sasuke noticed and smirked. "Like what you see?"

Naruto nodded slowly and gulped, "Um…Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke began to crawl on top of his kistune.

"Is it…um," Naruto's blush went from a light pink to a dark crimson.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with ocean blue eyes. "Is it…gonna fit?"

Sasuke felt his cock twitch. Naruto was so innocent it was arousing! He just wanted to pound into Naruto mercilessly but that would only hurt him. And that was not an option.

"Yea, it'll fit." Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "It'll hurt though."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke lifted his legs on his shoulders and placed his member at the blonds' entrance.

"You ready?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded again. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke pecked his angel's lips. "I love you too."

Sasuke quickly plunged into Naruto, trying to get the pain over with. Sasuke groaned. Naruto was so fucking tight! It felt like stretching him out didn't do anything. The way his muscles wrapped around him, the way the heat engulfed his cock. He was at bliss.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Sasuke. He felt like he was being ripped apart. Tears started to fill Naruto's eyes and fall down his cheeks. Sasuke saw and looked down at the blond sadly, '_It seems that all I do is cause him pain._'

Naruto gripped on Sasuke's shoulders, leaving little crescents. "It…it hurts Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned down licking away his tears. "I know. Forgive me. It'll feel better soon though. I promise."

After a few moments, Naruto moved his hips, signaling he was ready. Sasuke noticed. He pulled back only leaving the tip in and thrusting back in; hitting Naruto directly on his prostate.

"Ah Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, moaning with each thrust. Naruto wanted it faster but Sasuke was still going at a slow pace. "Faster Sasuke!"

Sasuke gladly complied and pounded into the blond faster. Naruto's moans and begs were torture for Sasuke. He couldn't control himself anymore. He started thrusting into Naruto faster who didn't seem to mind at all.

"N..naru-to," Sasuke moaned. "You're so fucking..ugh…hot."

"Ah…Sasuke HARDER!" The blond threw his head back. All that could be heard was moans coming from two lovers and the sound of the bed constantly hitting the wall.

"Sasuke…I'm close…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. He grabbed his member and started pumping it. He pulled back from his love. "Cum for me Naruto…I ugh want to s-see you cum."

Naruto felt his climax approaching him. He knew he was close. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other lovingly, breathing in each other's mouths.

"I'm sorry…Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto kissed one of Sasuke's hands and laced their fingers together. "Me t-too. I'm ah! sorry." That's when Naruto felt it. His body convulsed his eyes wide.

"SASUKE!" Naruto threw his head back and came all over their chest. Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around him. The sound of the blond screaming his name in ecstasy. It threw him over the edge,

"Naruto!" Sasuke came inside his angel; his hips eventually slowing down. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend biting his neck, leaving a mark showing that he is seme.

He pulled out of the blond, resting besides him. He pulled a clean sheet over there naked bodies. Despite the sweat and cum all over their bodies, they snuggled in each other's arms, afraid to let go.

Naruto panted heavily. He pecked Sasuke's lips. "That…was…amazing."

"Yea…" Sasuke merely nodded. He rested his head on Naruto's head.

Sasuke could feel himself drifting off to sleep until:

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was surprised to see that the blond still had enough energy to talk.

"Hn?"

"Do you really think I'm annoying?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He tilted Naruto face up. "No, not at all."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply. "I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too my kitsune." And with that, they both fell asleep. Wrapped in each other's arms and love.

* * *

Alright! Lemon's done! What did you guys think. It was my first lemon ever soo yea. Oh yea, all of you guys who wanted NaruSasu, don't worry cuz I'm gonna make a bonus with NaruSasu! Thats all for now! R&R! 


End file.
